


Command Me

by I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins



Series: Ad Astra Per Aspera [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Smut, porn mostly without a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins/pseuds/I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly after the events of Paragon Lost, set in the universe of twin Shepards, Elliott and Kris.</p><p>Elliott was with James during Paragon Lost. When Kris finds out The Illusive Man has been working with the enemy,  she is furious her brother was endangered. At this point, Kris and Kai Leng have already been intimate. Written as a drabble prompt when my friend Oneofthezombies made me an amazing set of renders as asked if I would write something to go with them. I'm not done with their ME1 story yet, so I tried to keep mentions of past events to a minimum to avoid spoilers with that story. Really, this is just a fun smut scene for my favourite renegade couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Command Me

**Author's Note:**

> Kai Leng and Kris have a bdsm relationship- that is, one built of equal parts trust and respect. It's not because either one of them is evil/manipulative nor is the other a victim that actually needs therapy. Their relationship is inspired by my own time within the bdsm community, in which a true dom does not use or manipulate his sub nor does he act like an asshole and get away with it, and a true sub is not weak, a victim, or incapable of saying no but is actually a rather strong and independent person as well.
> 
> Beautiful renders done by: http://commander-hot-pants.tumblr.com/

Kris slams her fist into the steel wall, letting out a sound that's half growl, half shout. Kai Leng lounges on her bed, one eyebrow raise and a smirk curving his lips. "What has you pissed off this time, Kris?"

She turns to him, narrowing her eyes. "Did you know?"

"You'll have to be more precise. Did I know that you look hot when you're angry? Then the answer is yes," he replies.

She marches over to him, shoving him back on the bed and pressing her gun to his temple. "Answer the fucking question, you smug bastard. Did you know The Illusive Man was selling information to the Collectors?"

He chuckles, meeting her eyes with a curled lip. "Of course."

"You son of a bitch. He sold out my brother!" Her heart is pounding beneath her chest as anger flows through her. The thought of losing her brother makes her stomach churn as she watches Kai Leng's expression change, his brows furrowing together.

"Elliott was on Fehl Prime?"

A frown tugs her lips down as she studies him. "You didn't know?"

He slowly shakes his head, eyes glancing over at the gun she still has pointed at his head. "If you're going to shoot me, can you get it over with?" he replies dryly. 

She drops her arm, releasing her grip on his shoulder as her head hangs forward, long red hair falling in front of her face. "Fuck," she whispers. "He could have died." Her anger at The Illusive Man burns like fire under her skin as she clenches her hands into tight fists until her knuckles grow white.

"But he didn't," Kai Leng points out. He reaches up and grabs her chin, bringing her head up to look into his eyes again. "We need the information the Collectors can give us. We know their working with the Reapers, we just don't know why."

She jerks her head away. "I know that. Fuck, I know, okay? But why the Fehl Prime? Why give them an entire human fucking colony?"

Kai Leng shrugs. "I don't question his orders." He grabs her arms, flipping her over onto her back. She lets him, heat pooling in her belly as she stares up at him. "I think you need something to take your mind off this, princess," he says, voice dark and velvety.

She smirks. "Think you can manage it, Kai?" She wets her lips as she awaits his next move.

He growls, low and predatory, and she shivers in response. He doesn't say a word, just leans down to kiss her, hot and hard as their tongues dance together. She moans, hands tangling in his hair. She pulls back, breathless. "Fucking armour," she mutters.

It's a work of minutes as they race to see who can take their armour off faster and then he's on her again, pressing her against the bed with his hands. He runs a hand down to grab her breast, squeezing until she sucks a sharp breath in through her teeth. "It that the best you've got?" she asks,  teasing him.

He shakes his head, "Always with a smart mouth remark, princess. I'll take that as a challenge," he says before drawing her nipple into his mouth. Her eyelids flutter close as his teeth close down, and she cries out. He pauses, eyes glancing up.

She nods her head, breath coming in pants, and whispers, "more."

Kai Leng bites down a little harder as she arches her back, enjoying the mingling sensations of pleasure and pain. Her fingers tangle in his long, dark hair and she says his name. "Kai, Kai, more," she says and he switches over to her other breast, repeating the delicious waves of pain through her body. Kai Leng fingers press into her hips, pinning her to the mattress. Kris pushes back, pretending to resist, and he pushes her down harder. He runs the pad of this thumb across her nipple, using his biotics to send tiny shock waves through her breast.

Kris moans, wiggling back and forth, the sensation almost too strong. He ups the power, riding it higher until she cries out. "Belay," she says, invoking their safe word.

Kai Leng stops, lifting his hand. He waits for her to catch her breath before capturing her lips in a kiss. He slips in his tongue, expertly moving his entire body in time with the kiss, rubbing against her. She pulls back, breathless. Kris meets his eyes before demanding he continue. Kai Leng grins, a low, dark grin that sends a delicious shiver down her spine. He moves lower, nibbling on her neck. He sucks in her skin through his teeth, biting down until she cries out in pleasure again. He moves his hand to her throat, gently putting pressure until Kris' eyelids flutter close, breath coming in short pants as she struggles for breath. When it gets to be too much, she taps two fingers on the side of his wrist and he lets up again. Kris' body is tingling, eager for more. She trembles as Kai Leng continues his way down her body, biting and sucking as he goes.

He turns her over, running a warm hand across her ass. Her face is pressed in to the pillow and she can hear him rummaging in her side table. Her body aches with need and anticipation, pulsing as she lies there in nothing but her skivvies, waiting. Kai Leng runs the tresses of her flogger across her bare back, the black leather making her squirm with desire. "Ready, princess?" he whispers in her ear.

Kris nods and he clucks his tongue. "I asked, 'are you ready, princess'?" he repeats. 

The firmness of his tone makes her want him all the more and she can feel her panties growing wetter. "Yes, Sir," she replies.

The light smack of the flogger on her ass makes her suck in a sharp breath. The exquisite pain is sudden and immediate as he repeats the motion, gradually increasing the force of the blow until she winces. The loud slapping sound of leather against skin pierces the air as heat cascades through her body. She lets out a light whimper as Kai Leng continues to flog her, a little harder each time, until she's sure her ass is bright red beneath her panties. "Belay," she whispers. 

Kai Leng runs a hand across her bottom, soothing the sore flesh. "You okay, princess?" he asks.

She glances at him over her shoulder, smirking. "Fuck me," she demands but he shakes his head. 

"Not yet," he replies and she moans her frustration. Her body is so filled with need that it hurts, and she wiggles her ass at him. 

She turns over, wincing as she feels her ass pressing into the mattress. "Please?"

His hands are warm as he pushes her thighs apart. "What do you want, princess?"

She swallows, eyes narrowed with need. "I want to cum," she whispers, clutching at the sheets as her body hums with frustration and desire. "Please, Sir?"

She can feel the heat from his biotics as he stares up at her from between her legs. Slowly, he rubs the pad of his thumb across her nub, sending shots of his power through her body. She cries out, throwing her head back, body already quivering from the flogging. He continues rubbing slow circles, sending tiny jolts of biotic power through her. Right as she's on the edge, he pulls back, leaving her breathless and panting and utterly frustrated. "Please," she pleads. "Please, sir, please let me cum," she begs, enjoying the game.

He flicks his tongue across her clit and her eyelids flutter shut again. "Oh, god, Kai, please," she moans, wiggling.

Kai Leng pins her to the bed, holding her firmly by the hips, and continues sucking and licking on her clit. He grazes it gently with his teeth as her hips try to buck, but he has her solidly held down. She grabs the bed sheets again, gripping them so tight her nails bite into the palms of her hands through the thin fabric. She throws her head back as stars burst before her eyes, calling out his name as she finally cums. 

Her vision is hazy as she stares down the length of her stomach at Kai Leng. "More," Kris whispers, almost pleading. "Fuck me, Sir."

His grin is cocky and eager as he raises himself up. His lips meet hers and she can taste herself on his tongue as he slips inside her, his hard length filling her completely. He doesn't move, just holds his position until she's about to scream with frustration. Kai Leng meets her eyes, balance on his elbows above her. "Do you want to cum again, princess?"

She swallows, nodding her head. "Please, Sir."

With a grin, he begins to move, hitting that sweet spot deep inside her with each pump of his hips. Kris grips his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin as she feels that delicious tension rising in her again. She bites her lip as her eyes close, her orgasm coming in wave after wave. She can feel him cumming inside of her as pleasure ripples through her body. Kai Leng collapses on top of her, his hair covering her face.  "Feeling better, Kris?" he asks.

"Mmmm," she says, shifting to her side. "Though my ass is going to hurt for at least a week."

He chuckles, rolling over to lay on his back. She raises an eyebrow at him, using her elbow to prop herself up. "You're not sleeping here, are you?" she asks.

Kai Leng opens one eye to peer at her, smirking. He grabs her, pulling her close to his side. "Shut up and go to sleep, princess."

Her heart pounding beneath her chest, she snuggles up in his arms. "Yes, sir."

 

 

 


End file.
